Lost and Re-united
by Princesspeachie99
Summary: Three friends that lived on a small island, go to take the Hunter Exam. While taking the Exam, Each girl learns a little bit more about themselves and their feelings. They find friends, they find adventures and they find what they've been searching for. OCxKillua OCxKurapika/Leorio.
1. Chapter 1

**I've gotten alot of people saying this chapter doesn't make sense, I think that's because i was half asleep and i rushed it, kinda. In a nutshell, this chapter was about the 3 friends 'Kyuto, Elizabeth and Yomi' Getting ready for the Hunter Exam. Just incase the next chapter confuses you, its about the first phase of the hunter exam. If you could so kindly read the next chapter, it would do me a great deal. Once again, Sorry if it confused you! I really need to fix up my grammar and spelling mistakes, and fix up the little parts that don't make sense.**

**I won't be updating my other story 'My Little Brother' for a while. I am COMPLETELY confused about the 5th chapter. I keep on scrapping the chapter after writing like 3 paragraphs. So i'll start on this story and wait for my brain to stop being a twit. And remember! R&R!**

* * *

Kyuto lazily sat up in her bed. 'I better get up quick!' she thought getting out of bed and running to her warddrobe. She grabbed her bag and shoved the clothes in it, Then she changed.

She was wearing a light green striped shirt and green shorts that went mid-thigh. She put on her long white socks that ended just below her shorts. "Kyuto!" her mother yelled. "Coming!" she yelled after. She grabbed her jacket, hat and boots. She ran downstairs with her bag and clothes in her arms. "Your such a mess." Kyuto's mother said displeased. "I was up late." Kyuto mumbled. Kyuto sat on the floor and put her light green boots on. She put on her white jacket that went mid-torso.

She grabbed a brush and brushed her black hair before putting it into two messy plats. Having her hair tied up is better than having to brush those tangles later.

Kyuto walked outside and put on her white beanie with little plastic cat ears at the top. 'I should go get the other two.' She thought as she started walking.

* * *

Elizabeth heard the knock on her door. She quickly tied her short light blue hair into curly pigtails. When she arrived at the door Kyuto was standing there. Elizabeth was wearing a maroon knee-lenghted dress with short black tights underneath, she put her grey and black shoes on and her black jacket. "Let's go get Yomi!" Elizabeth said. "Yup." Kyuto asnwered.

* * *

Kyuto knocked on her best friends front door. "You aren't really dressed aproprietly." Kyuto said glancing at Elizabeth. "It was the only clean clothes I had." Elizabeth replied sweetly. Yomi opened the door, she had her long blonde hair down, she was wearing a red dress that had a white hoodie, red shoes with white leg warmers and a white bag.

"Why are you both wearing dresses?" Kyuto asked angrily. "Like I said before, it's the only thing I had. It's not like we're dressed up as Goats." Elizabeth argued. "I like this dress! I probably smell like a whale though." Yomi answered laughing lightly as her own joke. "What does a whale even smell like?" Kyuto asked confused. "Probably salt water." Elizabeth sad shrugging.

"Alright Fine." Kyuto said annoyed. "So let's get out priorities straight." Elizabeth suggested.

"We finish the exam." Kyuto said. "Then what?" Elizabeth asked. "We use our Hunter Lisence's to live like rich BASTARDS. Then we buy JET SKIS." Kyuto said. "What I think you mean is, we sell the licences and use the money to support our families." Yomi said. "Yeah same thing." Kyuto spoke in a careless tone.

"So where to?" Elizabeth asked. "I was told we have to go to Dolle Harbour. Then something about a big tree?" Yomi said. The three girls nodded and headed for Dolle Harbour, then from that point they were gonna navigate themselves to the Exam.


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls walked inside the tunnel shaped room. "So many people." Kyuto said amazed. Elizabeth quickly got out a notebook and a pen from her fanny pack and started scribbling. Yomi was looking at all the faces around her.

The three girls were handed badges. Kyuto was #359, Elizabeth was #360 and Yomi was #361. "I got my favourite number." Elizabeth said before continuing to write in her notebook. "What in the ducks name are you writing Lizzy?" Kyuto asked curious. "My thoughts on everyone in the room. Whether they look like strong people, or if they look menacing." she answered not taking her eyes off the book. Kyuto watched Elizabeth write down her thoughts for what seemed like 30 minutes. "Where did Yomi go?" Elizabeth suddenly asked. "No idea." Kyuto answered. "Let's go look." Elizabeth suggested. Kyuto nodded and they went looking.

* * *

They soon found her talking to a taller blonde boy. "Yo! Yomi!" Kyuto said as they approached her. Yomi waved. As Yomi and the blonde boy came into sight, they saw that he was accomponied by a boy slightly taller then Kyuto and Yomi dressed in green, and a very tall man in a suit. "I was just making friends." Yomi said when Kyuto and Elizabeth came upto her.

"I'm Gon." Said the boy in green. "Kurapika." said the blonde boy. Elizabeth was so amazed with Kurapika, she didn't know what, but something about him caught her eye. The tall man in the suit introduced himself as Leorio. Yomi introduced Kyuto and Elizabeth to the group as well. Just then, a man came up to them with cans in his hands. "Hi I'm Tonpa, you must be rookies." He said. "Consider this a welcome gift." he said handing them cans of juice. Elizabeth opened the drink and studied it. She smelt it and wrote somthing down on her notebook.

"I'm not drinking this." Elizabeth said. "Why not?" Tonpa asked. "The texture is a little too orange, better luck next time with your laxatives Tonpa." Elizabeth said pouring the juice on Tonpa's head. Kyuto poured the juice on Tonpa's head aswell. Kurapika and Yomi poured their's out, Gon just spat his out.

Kurapika was amazed at how smart she was, he couldn't tell anything was wrong with that juice. "Lizzy." Gon said. "Yeah?" she replied. "How did you know from the look, i could just taste it." Gon said. "Usually, Orange based drinks arent 100% Orange, ovbiously you need to add other ingridients which would change the orange color change ever so slightly. Tonpa made a fatal mistake when he added those laxatives, certain things can make orange based products turn orange again, he chose the wrong laxatives to put in those types of drinks." She explained. "You're too smart for me." Kyuto said. "General Knowledge." Elizabeth said shrugging.

"I'm gonna go explore." Kyuto said. She took off into the crowd. 'I wonder if theres anymore kids my age' She thought pushing through the people. She bumped into a guy by accident. She quickly turned around and bowed "I'm Sorry i bumped into you." She said apologeticaly. "No problem." he asnwered. Kyuto looked up at the man. 'He lookes like a joker' she thought trying not to laugh. "Is somthing wrong?" he asked.

"No. I just like the way you look." Kyuto said not even thinking about the fact that he could take it the wrong way. She always spoke her mind, almost never thought things through. Her friends always call her simple. She was shy, until you got to know her of course. The man just smiled. "I'm Kyuto." she said sticking her hand out. "Hisoka." the man said shaking her hand. "I gotta run, but cya around Hisoka-San." she said before running away. 'I made a friend as well Yomi. I wonder if he could help us in the exam at all.' she thought.

After a while she caught sight of another boy. He had white hair and was carrying a skateboard around. 'Maybe i should talk to him.' Kyuto thought. Before she could approach him, what sounded like an alarm went off.

"Kyuto!" Elizabeth said grabbing Kyuto's arm. "Let's stay at the back of the group." "But i wanna go to the front!" Kyuto whined. "No, we have to hide our strength." Elizabeth said. Kyuto nodded and ran the same pace as Elizabeth and Yomi.

The truth was, Kyuto just wanted to get to know Gon. She felt like she met him before.

"Can we atleast run the same pace as Gon!" Kyuto complained. "I don't see the harm in that." Yomi said. "I'm the oldest here. And will take responsibility for you two, if anything happens its going to be on my conscience." Elizabeth spoke sternly. "Come with us?" Kyuto suggested. Elizabeth sighed and nodded. 'Everytime' Elizabeth thought following them.

"You can go talk to Kurapika." Kyuto said. "I wanna talk to Leorio." "I'll talk to Leorio as well." Yomi said. She knew Elizabeth, and she knew that Kurapika had caught her eye. 'I wonder if she likes him' Yomi thought smirking slightly. Elizabeth nodded, she blushed a little when she saw that gleam in Yomi's eye. 'Damn, did she find out?' Elizabeth thought looking for Kurapika.

* * *

Just as Kyuto started a conversation about wedgies, the kid with white hair she saw before rode on his skateboard. "Hey! Wait up kid!" Leorio shouted after him. "Hm?" he asnwered. "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio yelled at him. "What do you mean?" the kid asked glancing at Yomi and Kyuto. "Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" Leorio shouted at him once again. "Why?" the boy asked.

Leorio got really angry and yelled "This is an endurance test!" "No, it isn't." Yomi and Gon said at the same time. "Gon! Yomi! What are you saying?" Leorio yelled. "The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon said. "We weren't told to that we had to run." Yomi added smirking. "Who's side are you on, eh!" Leorio yelled.

The boy on his skateboard slowed down a bit next to Kyuto, Gon and Yomi. "Hey, How old are you guys?" the boy asked. "I'm 12 years old." Gon said. The boy looked at Yomi and Kyuto. "11!" Kyuto said smiling. "12." Yomi said staring at The boy.

He jumped off his skateboard in style. "Guess I'll run too." the boy said. "Wow! That was cool!" Gon said in amazement. "I'm Killua." the boy said. 'I'm Gon!" Gon said in excitement. "Kyuto." Kyuto said. "I'm Yomi." Yomi said.

* * *

Elizabeth was running next to Kurapika, neither said a word. They were focusing on running and just enjoying eachothers company.

Kyuto had noticed Leorio had lagged behind, But she didn't do anything until they heard his briefcase drop. Thats when Kyuto and Gon began to slow down. They stopped and looked at Leorio behind them. Yomi and Killua had stopped as well. "Hey, forget him. Let's get going." Killua said. 'Did he really just say that?' Yomi thought. 'How could someone be so inconsiderate?' "Screw this." they all heard Leorio mumble. "I'M GONNA BECOME A HUNTER! DAMN IT ALL!" Leorio yelled bolting pass them. Gon smiled widely and used his fishing rod to pic up Leorios brief case. "Cool!" Killua admired as Gon caught the brief case. "Let me try that later." Killua said as they began to run again. "Me too!" Kyuto said. "If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon asnwered.

"You guys wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua suggested. "Sure." Gon and the girls answered. "The loser has to buy dinner." Gon added. 'I don't have a penny on me!' Kyuto thought getting worried. 'I'll just have to win.' she thought with a smirk. "Okay! You're on!" Kyuto said. "Ready. Go!" Gon said as they took off. Kyuto was going the same speed as Gon and Killua, Yomi was a bit behind. 'They're way too fast for me' she thought trying to keep up with them.

* * *

"Leorio, Are you okay?" Kurapika asked as Leorio caught up with him and Elizabeth. "Just look at me." He asnwered. "I realized that i can keep going if i don't worry about how stupid i look!" Kurapika then took off his tabard and stuffed it in his bag. Elizabeth guessed that he was following Leorio's example, then she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist.

"Leorio. I have a question." Kurapika said. "What? Is this too easy for you, Kurapika?" Leorio questioned. "Talking just wastes energy." "Are you really trying to become a hunter for the money?" Kurapika asked. Leorio looked at the ground. "You aren't, right? We've only been together for a few days, but i know you better than that. Sure, you have a nasty attitude, and you aren't very bright." Kurapika started. Leorio looked so pissed off. "But you're not a shallow person. I've seen many who live for money. You're nothing like them." Kurapika said. "You and your logic." Leorio said. "Scarlet Eyes." Kurapika suddenly said. Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "Thats why the Kurta were targeted." Kurapika continued. Leorio seemed caught off gaurd by this, but Elizabeth just listened intently. "We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, Our eyes turn scarlet, as thought on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market."

"That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?" Leorio asked. "They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses. I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish. I swear i will capture the Phantom Troupe! And i will reclaim the eyes of my clan!" Kurapika said.

'He's the last one of the Kurta? That's a sad story. Poor Kurapika, he must be so lonely.' Elizabeth thought looking at Kurapika. "Thats why you want to become a hunter?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah, if i become a hunter with rich clients, I'll gain access to black market information." Kurapika said. "But you'll have to swallow your pride and and become the kind of hunter you despise." Leorio said matter-of-factly.

Kurpika looked determined "The blow to my pride is nothing measured against the suffering my clan endured." Elizabeth and Leorio looked at Kurapika concerned.

"What about you, Elizabeth?" Leorio asked, hoping that she would have a simple cause for taking the exam. Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I'm taking the exam for my family, I bowed that i would take the Exam when i turned 15, I was told that getting a Hunter Lisence can get you many luxuries. I have 4 older brothers and 3 younger sisters, so I'm the middle child basically. Two of my brothers are dead, one's gravely sick in the hospital and my other brother dissapeared a few years ago. So, it's upto me to get a Hunter Lisence. I can sell it and pay for my brothers Treatment, pay for my family's food and comfort, and i can use the money to find my brother and bring him home." Elizabeth explained. Kurapika gave her a warm smile. "Sorry, but i have no noble cause." Leorio spoke in a care-less tone. "Huh?" Kurapika said. "I'm just after money." Leorio half-yelled. "Don't lie!" Kurapika and Elizabeth argued. "I'm not lying!" Leoio yelled.

"You really belive you can buy everything with Money?" Kurapika asked angrily. "You bet! For the right price, you can buy not only treausures, but dreams, hearts, and even peoples lives!" Leorio shouted. "Take that back, Leorio! If you're insulting the Kurta, I won't forgive you. " Kurapika yelled back at him. "Why? I'm telling the truth. If I'd had money, my friend wouldn't have died!" Leorio yelled. Kurapika and Elizabeth were shocked. Leorio realised what he had said and looked away. "An illness?" Kurapika said trying not to upset him.

"It was a treatable diesease. The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naive! I thought i could become a doctor! I wanted to cure kids who have the same diesease, and be able to tell them that it's free of charge! Then, i could have told his parents, too! That was my dream. What a joke!" Leorio said with tears in his eyes. "Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money. So i want money!"

"See you at the Goal, Kurapika!" Gon said as he, Killua, Yomi and Kyuto caught up with them. "Catch you later, Old Man!" Killua said, causing Yomi to laugh. "I'm not old! I'm a teenager just like you guys!" Leorio yelled. Everyone's eyes widened as they froze in utter confusion. "Huh?" Gon asked amazed. "NO WAY!" Kyuto said.

* * *

"I'm impressed that you guys can keep up with me." Killua suddenly said as, they passed some guys fallen on the floor. "Really?" Gon said petting the back of his head. "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow. Man, The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun." Killua sighed. "Hey, Why do you guys wanna become Hunter's?" Gon asked. "Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, So i thought it'd be fun. But this is dissapointing." Killua asnwered. "What about you Gon?" Killua asked. "Well, My dads a hunter. So i want to become a Hunter, like my dad." Gon said as the group move to the right, avoiding a guy laying down on the stairs. "What kind of hunter is he?" Yomi asked. "I don't know." Gon asnwered. Killua laughed and said "Thats kinda wierd!"

"No it isn't!" Kyuto suddenly said. "Oh really?" Killua asked narrowing his eyes at Kyuto. "Yep! I haven't seen my father since i was 3. I don't remember what he looks like, but my mother told me he was a Hunter. So like Gon, I wanted to follow in my fathers Foot steps!" Kyuto answered. Gon smiled at her and said "I was raised by Mito-San, So i've only seen my dad in pictures." "Who's Mito-San?" Killua and Yomi asked. "Aunt Mito." Gon added. "When he was 12, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a hunter, Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me."

'Just like my dad.' Kyuto thought. Kyuto opened her mouth, but before she could say anything somone yelled "THE EXIT!" and cut her off. Killua and Gon picked up the pace and sprinted towards the exit. Kyuto and Yomi did the same.

"Goal!" The four kids yelled stepping over the final step. "Yay! I win!" Gon exclaimed. "What are you talking about? I was faster-" Killua said before Kyuto cut him off "Nu-uh! I was a nanosecond faster!" "Yeah right." Killua said turning to Kyuto. "I was faster!" Gon said. "Wrong!" Killua argued turning to Gon. Yomi just stood watching them fight. Kyuto stuck her tongue out at Killua, earning a glare from him.

"Yomi!" Gon turned to her. "Who was faster?" he asked her hope-fully. "Don't drag me into this!" Yomi yelled. "Come on Yomi!" Kyuto pleaded turning to her. "Fine. I guess, the winner is..." Yomi trailed off looking at the 3 waiting faces. Just as Killua sighed, Yomi pointed at him and said "Killua Won. He was faster!" Killua's Head shot up. "Awww." Kyuto and Gon said in dissapointment.

**A/N: Does this long chapter make up for the last chapter? :D There's more to come! And I have a few ace's up my sleeve -.^ (Hint: It has something to do with Phantom Rouge) :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Dere! Thanks so much for waiting for the third chapter, I actually have a HUGE Reading assignment due in 10 weeks, I have to read 2 books and write reviews and so on. But I'll try to update as soon as possible. The new Chapter for 'My Little Brother' should be out soon, I'm actually re-writing the 4rth chapter. MoonfireHikari is actually Helping me with that story now. She has really good ideas ^~^ Now onto da Storeh!**

"Gon,Yomi, Kyuto. Let's move up." Killua said suddenly. "Okay." Gon agreed. "How come?" Kyuto asked. 'You really shouldn't question his logic, i've only been with him for a few hours but i can already see he's pretty smart.' Yomi thought. "We don't wanna lose sight of the examiner!" Gon added. The girls and Gon nodded as Killua said "I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air." "Smell?" Gon and Kyuto said taking a wiff of the air. "He doesn't smell." Kyuto said confused. "Leorio! Kurapika! Elizabeth! Killua says that we should move up!" Gon shouted to his friends.

"Hey! Can't you feel the tension sorrounding us?" Killua warned. "Moron! if i'd have the strength i'd already be there!" Leorio shouted. "Don't worry about us!"Kurapika yelled back to Gon. "We'll be fine!" Elizabeth called out.

"Let's go, Guys." Killua said picking up the pace. "Ah, wait!" Gon called out as he and the girls ran after Killua.

* * *

"We can't even tell which way we're going." Kurapika said worried. "It's okay." Leorio assured him. "As long as we can see the people ahead of us." "Not even!" Elizabeth suddenly said. "Eh!" Leorio said looking at her. "I was trained for this kind of thing, my brother made me run around in the dark all the time! As long as i can still hear their foot steps, we're going to be fine." Elizabeth assured them with a smile. Kurapika smiled back.

Suddenly, one of the guys head's fell off. The groups eyes widened. Then the rest of the people in front of them did the same. "What's happening?" Leorio yelled. Then, Floating strawberry's appeared out of the mist. You could hear people mumble in confusion as one guy attempted to walk to the strawberrys. He took one step next to Kurapika and then fell to this death.

Leorio looked up to see one guy in what looked like a dinosaurs mouth. The dinosaur had a red shell, but had a long neck, It also had the floating strawberrys sticking out from its shell. "Thats!" Elizabeth said pointing at the creature. "You know of it?" Kurapika asked her in a hurry. Elizabeth nodded and said "It's called a Noggin Lugging Tortoise!

The Noggin Lugging Tortoise is a giant man-eating tortoise that lives in the Numere Wetlands. This beast moves only on the foggy days. It uses the strawberry-men that grow up like tufts on its back to fool it's prey in the fog, and then attack them." Elizabeth said as another man got grabbed.

Everyone broke out in a sprint in attempt to escape the Tortoises. "This looks bad." Leorio said as the three got back-to-back.

* * *

"I can hear people screaming all around us." Gon said. "Just stay on your gaurd." Killua lectured. "I wonder if Kurapika, Elizabeth and Leorio are okay." Gon said worrying. They kept running until they felt something wierd about the ground. The four kids stopped and stood until the ground beneath them fell. They were en-gulfed by a big frog. (Elizabeth - Frog-In-Waiting to be Exact! Peachie - Whaddaya doin! Get outta here! the chapter isn't done yet! Elizabeth - Sorry! Peachie - Now back to the story!) The Frog-In-Waiting got up and slowly left.

* * *

"Leorio!" Kurapika yelled as Leorio was hanging onto a big log, that was wedged in the Tortoise's mouth. The tortoise flung him around from side to side.

Kurapika launched himself in the air and poked the tortoise in the eye with his wooden swords. The tortoise let go of Leorio and he fell on the ground with a 'Ouch'. "Leorio, Elizabeth. Here's our opportunity." Kurapika said running off. Leorio nodded as Elizabeth helped him up and they followed Kurapika.

* * *

Gon, Killua and the girls were spewed out by the frog. "Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon said. "It was this." Killua stated revealing a can of juice. "That was from Tonpa-san! Guess he saved us." Gon said. "Well, i could have escaped." Killua said matter-of-factly. "I'm still worried about Leorio, Kurapika and Elizabeth." Gon said worringly. "Forget about them. Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner." Killua said before taking off.

Yomi was right beside Killua when Kyuto and Gon stopped. Gon and Kyuto looked at eachother and nodded.

* * *

"We lost sight of the front runners." Kurapika said breaking the silence. "Which way do we go?" Leorio asked. "Up ahead, i can hear footsteps!" Elizabeth said pointing beyond the bushes.

Leorio's eyes widened as he said "Stop!" "Over there..." Leorio said pointing toward the open field still plagued in mist. Kurapika and Elizabeth looked to where he was pointing.

They couldn't hear the conversation that the men sorounding Hisoka were having. Suddenly, the men all charged at Hisoka. With what looked like one swift movement of his hand, Hisoka had taken down all of the men. He was holding a card, and it seemed to have not a drop of blood on it. One man was left standing.

Hisoka approached the last man as he began to crawl away. Hisoka threw the same card, that he used to kill all those men, at the final guy. Before it could hit him, a needle reflected the card and they both fell on the ground behind the man. Elizabeth ran infront of the man with her arms up. "Elizabeth!" Kurapika called out. Hisoka looked at Kurapika and Leorio. "Care to participate, in my little game of Examiner?" Hisoka asked creepily. "Run. Get out of here!" Elizabeth said to the man. He nodded and ran away like a coward.

* * *

Killua and Yomi had found the runners. "Cool. We caught up to the main group, Gon." Killua said turning around, only to see Yomi standing there. "Huh, Where'd he go?" Killua asked Yomi. "Well, He and Kyuto went back for Kurapika and the others." Yomi explained. "Now i'm stuck with you." Killua sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yomi asked as Killua ran after the group. 'Seriously?' Yomi thought running after Killua.

* * *

Hisoka slowly approached Elizabeth. She put her arms down and assumed a defensive pose, ready for attack. Elizabeth brought out a few needles tried to keep her cool, but you could see how nervous she was because of how much she was sweating. She looked over at Kurapika and Leorio. Her eyes met with Kurapika's, then he mouthed the word 'Run' to her. 'As much as i hate backing down from a fight, theres no questioning his logic at this moment, this is our only choice.' Elizabeth thought relaxing. Hisoka noticed this and stopped for a second. "NOW!" Kurapika yelled.

In an instant, Kurapika and Leorio were off in different directions. Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. She could still hear their footsteps. 'I have to keep him at bay until their further enough away.' she thought still trying to look determined. "A wise decision." Hisoka said.

Just as Elizabeth was about to make her Escape, She heard someones footsteps get closer. A figure was walking towards them in the distance. "I just can't do it. This may not be my fight, But i won't close my eyes and make a break for it." Leorio said as he came into view, he was holding a stick. "You Idiot!" Elizabeth yelled as Leorio charged at Hisoka.

Leorio attempted to attack him, but the stick went right through him, and Hisoka turned into smoke. Hisoka had appeared behind him. Hisoka was about to grab Leorio when Elizabeth jumped infront of him, even then, something came out of the mist an hit Hisoka directly on his cheek.

Leorio got a few steps away from Hisoka as they looked up and saw Gon. "Gon?" the group said confused. "I made it in time." Gon said panting. "Not bad, Little Boy. Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon." Hisoka stated before approaching Gon.

"Allow me a closer look." Hisoka said putting his hand out. "Your fight is with Me!" Leorio yelled charging at Hisoka with the stick once again. Before Leorio could get to him, Hisoka punched Leorio right in the face. In mid-air Elizabeth caught Leorio and landed safely with him. "Gon!" Elizabeth shouted as Gon attempted to attack Hisoka with his fishing pole. Like before, Hisoka turned into smoke and appeared next to Leorio and Elizabeth. "You came to rescue your friends?" Hisoka said as Gon turned around to see him.

Hisoka kept teleporting behind Gon, whenever he moved away. Gon attacked the ground infront of Hisoka and dirt flew up in the air. Gon got behind Hisoka, but before he could attack, Hisoka grabbed him by the throat. Gon struggled to free himself. "No! No! No!" Elizabeth said standing up. She tried to help him, but her feet wouldnt move. 'Get yourself together! Lizzy! Help Gon!' Elizabeth thought to herself. She was trembling at the thought of how powerfull Hisoka could have been. She finally mustered some will power and took a step forward. 'What would Onii-chan think of me? I'm such a coward.' Elizabeth thought watching Gon struggle.

Suddenly, Hisoka dropped Gon and he fell to the ground coughing. Hisoka kneeled down to Gon and said somthing to him. Elizabeth rushed back to Leorio and checked or any injuries. Hisoka walked up to Elizabeth and Leorio. Elizabeth got in a defensive position, but Hisoka just picked Leorio up and walked away.

Elizabeth ran over to Gon and checked him for injuries. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked worried. "I'm alright." Gon said smiling. Elizabeth smiled back. "Gon! Elizabeth! Are you all right?" Came a voice from behind them. They saw Kurapika run out of the mist and towards them.

* * *

"Huh? Gon isn't here." Killua said looking at all the people. "Killua! Yomi!" Someone yelled. They looked at the path they came from and saw a certain black-haired girl running towards them. "Where in Sushi's name have you been?!" Yomi yelled at her when she got to them. "Where's Gon?" Killua asked. "I was with him for a few minutes, then i lost him. So i decided to look for you two." Kyuto said shrugging.

* * *

Gon sniffed the air. "This way." He said turning a corner. Kurapika and Elizabeth followed behind him. "You can really tell?" Kurapika asked. "Uh-Huh. Leorio's cologne is very unique. I smell him from a few kilo-meters away." Gon answered. While Kurapika and Gon were having a conversation, Elizabeth was day dreaming. 'I was such a coward back there, why didn't i help Gon? He could have died.' She thought to herself in shame.

* * *

When they got to their destination, everyone met up again. They were all having conversations waiting for the second Phase to begin. Then the group suddenly heard a ring. Elizabeth recognized the ringtone and got her phone out of her pocket. The group fell silent as they watched her do so. "Hello?" Elizabeth said. "Is he getting better?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. "What?" her face dropped. She pulled the phone from her ear. "It's important." she said before walking into the forest.

Kyuto shrugged and began to talk to the Leorio, Gon and Killua. Kurapika and Yomi looked worried. "It's probabley the hospital." Yomi said to Kurapka, noticing his worried expression. "Hospital?" Kurapika asked. "She did tell you her brother was gravely sick, right?" Yomi said. "Yes, she did." Kurapika answered not taking his eyes off the area that Elizabeth walked into.

"I haven't heard much about it myself, and i've been with her and Kyuto for 7 years." Yomi stated.

* * *

"Will all the applicant's who passed the first Phase please enter?" Elizabeth heard as she came back from the forest. She noticed that everyone was looking away. She quickly double-checked to see if her eyes dry. 'I need to be strong.' She thought re-joining the group. "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner." Said a woman with green-ish hair. Her attire was odd, but she was beautiful. "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." Said a large man behind her.

Everyone walked inside the big area. As everyone looked around in awe, Elizabeth was trying to straighten herself up. Just as Kurapika was about to open his mouth and offer a few words of comfort, there was a loud growl. "Wh-What was that?!" said a guy in confusion. "You must be hungry." Menchi said turning to Buhara. "I'm starving." Buhara complained. "There you have it. Phase two will involve..." Menchi said building up the suspense." COOKING!" she yelled pointing towards the sky.

"We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" Yelled one guy from the crowd. "That's quite right. Your challenge for the second phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate." Menchi said getting up from her chair.

"Why do we have to cook!?" someone yelled. "That's because we are Gourmet Hunters." Menchi answered. Laughter could be heard from the crowd. Elizabeth was day dreaming when she heard a loud thump.

"The required ingridient is pork." Buhara said standing up. Buhara explained that the were a species of Biska pigs that lived in the forest. And that you had to use the utensils set out to cook the pig.

Once everything was explained, the second phase began. All the applicants ran out into the forest in search of the pig.

* * *

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the first Phase." Leorio said as the group searched. "I hope it will be that simple." Kurapika said lookin around.

Gon took a few steps then slid down on some grass. Killua and Kyuto's face lit up and they joined him. Gon got to the end and stopped. Causing Kyuto to bump into him and Killua behind her, Yomi bumped into Killua with Leorio crashing into her. And Finally, Elizabeth crashed into Leorio with Kurapika behind her.

"What was that about, Gon!?" Killua said angrily. "Found them." Gon said looking to his right. "Huh?" Everyone looked in the same direction that Gon was looking in.

There was a herd of big pigs with huge noses protecting their foreheads. "Uh, They're chewing on bones." Leorio said suprised. "Don't tell me... They're carnivores?" Kurapika said worried. "The Great Stamp is the most dangerous pig in the world. Known for its aggression, speed, and powerful snout, they are quite formidable if one does not know their weakness. They are carnivores." Elizabeth said as one noticed their presence. "By a chance, can you remember their weakness?" Killua asked as they ran from the herd of Great Stamp's.

"These pigs are crazy!" Leorio yelled as the pigs threw a few people in the air.

Everyone was attaking the pig's snouts. Gon attempted to attack one of the pigs, but he got sent flying and he landed infront of a tree. The pig charged at Gon but he moved away, causing the pig to crash into the tree. As the pig turned to Gon, apples from the tree fell and hit the pig's forehead, and taking it down. "That's right! They have a soft spot on their forehead!" Elizabeth said while jumping out of the way from a pig.

Killua launched his skateboard into a pigs forhead, Kurapika stabbed a pig with his wooden swords. Elizabeth kicked one of the pigs forheads, and Kyuto punched another's forhead. And Finally, Yomi used her knee while Leorio used a stick.

All the applicant's came back to the cooking area carrying pigs over their heads. "Oh, my. They caught alot." Menchi said as she watched all the pigs being brought back.

Almost instantly, nearly all the applicant's started roasting their pigs. Elizabeth,Yomi and Kyuto all looked at eachother and smirked. Yomi brought 3 apron's out of her bag, a purple one, a green one and a red one. Kyuto put on her green apron, and Yomi put her red one on, and finally Elizabeth put her purple apron on.

Yomi got out her pocket knife and started cutting off bits of meat, Kyuto started the fire as Elizabeth layed all the ingridients out.

After Elizabeth had added the ingridients, many applicant's had failed, including Leorio. When Elizabeth looked up, It was Kurapika's turn. 'Come on, please pass!' Elizabeth thought as she looked at Kurapika's creation. It looked fairly decent. 'Let's just hope he has the right idea.' Elizabeth thought trying to study Menchi's facial expressions. "Yuck!" Menchu yelled throwing the dish into the air. 'And pop goes the weasel.' Elizabeth thought sighing. "Im stuffed!" Buhara said rubbing his stomach. "I'm stuffed too. Therefore, no one passes. We're finished here!" Menchi said getting up.

The girls looked at eachother. "Maybe we can beg Menchi to try our dish?" Kyuto suggested. The three girls carried the plate over to Menchi and Buhara. "Menchi-san, please try our dish?" Kyuto pleaded. "I said im full!" Menchi half-yelled turning her head. "We made this to suite your standards! Please give us a chance!" Elizabeth said bowing. "Please!" Said Kyuto and Yomi doing the same. Menchi opened an eye, and looked at the three girls. "Alright, You three seem determined to satisfy me." Menchi said grabbing a fork.

Their dish was steak, they had decorated it and seasoned it. After Menchi ate a little bit, Buhara ate the rest in one big bite. "I thought you were stuffed, Buhara." Menchi said to him. "But their food smelt delicious!" Buhara said swallowing.

The three girls crossed their fingers. "You seasoned it perfectly, it was cooked all the way thru, yet it was tender. And, you had the right part of the pig cooked." Menchi said praising the three girls. "What do you think Buhara?" Menchi said turning to him. He put up the stick with the blue circle. 'It's a yes from him!" Elizabeth thought excitedly. "It was the best dish i've had all day, so you three pass." Menchi said putting the same stick up. The three girls high fived as they returned to their cooking spot.

You could hear everyone complaining. "YOU ONLY LET THEM PASS CAUSE THEIR GIRLS!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Kyuto puffed her face up and yelled "THEN HOW COME YOU DIDN'T PASS!" That caused Yomi, Killua and Gon to laugh. "Kyuto, stop stirring him up." Elizabeth sighed. There was a crash and the sound of running water. Everyone turned around to see one of the applicant's had broken the bench. "I won't accept it. I absolutely refuse to accept this!" He yelled at Menchi. "In the end, you still failed." Menchi said back.

Menchi argued with the applican't and then with Hanzo. "None of you had the guts to try anything new! Except for those girls!" Menchi said pointing to them. "They're the only ones who bothered to season the pig and cook it perfectly." After another few minutes the applican't who destroyed the sink, charged at Menchi. Buhara hit him and sent him flying.

"Buhara, Don't interfere." Menchi said as the applicant hit the roof of a tower and fell. "Well, if i hadn't intervened, you would have killed him, right?" Buhara said. "Probabley." She said standind up. Menchi explained what Gourmet Hunter's did as she juggled 4 knives. Suddenly, there was a voice and everyone looked up to see a blimp. Someone jumped from the blimp and landed causing dirt to fly into the air. There were clouds of dirt as a figure approached the group. "Wh-Who's that geezer?" Someone said as an old man came into view. "The Chairman of the Selection Commitee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam... Chariman Netero." Menchi said walking toward him. "Well, i work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue like now. So, Menchi-kun. You failed all of the applicant's because you dissaproved of their reluctance to try new things." Chairman Netero said as you could barely see him glance down at Menchi's chest, then back up again. "No, i lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And i made the Exam harder than neccesary." Menchi confessed. "In other words, You're aware that this exam is unacceptable." Netero said.

"Yes Sir, When cooking is involved i lose control. I'm un-qualified to be an examiner. I will resign as an examiner, so please redo the second phase." Menchi said. "But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice." Netero said. "I apologize." Menchi said bowing. "Well, how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. Everyone here will participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I'm sure that will help the applicant's accept the results." Netero said looking at all the faces around him.

"That's True. Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!" Menchi said smiling. "Does this mean we passed or?" Kyuto whispered to Yomi. Yomi shrugged. After requesting that the Chairman takes them to Mount Split-In-Half, all the applicant's boarded the air ship.

* * *

"Now, Everyone." Menchi said as everyone looked over the edge of Mt Split-In-Half. Just like it's name, the mountain was split in half. "Look down there. It's a Spider Eagle's web." Menchi answered looking down. "They build webs down there?" Gon asked curiously. "Look below the web. Those are Spider Eagle eggs." Menchi said. "Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingridients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs." Netero said as Menchi walked over to the edge.

She jumped off and grabbed onto one of the huge threads. Most of the Applicant's were freaking out as she hung on. "Even if she can grab some eggs, how will she climb back up?" Leorio questioned before Menchi let go off the thread. Everyone gasped as she grabbed an egg on her way down, and a big gush of wind flew her back to the top of the ravine. "Everyone! Your turn!" She said pointing to the ravine.

* * *

Everyone hesitated for a minute, until Kyuto walked upto Menchi and Netero. "Can i do this egg grabbing challenge?" She asked inoccently. Netero raised an eyebrow. "Please! It looks like fun!" She pleaded. "Sure, Go ahead." Netero said as Kyuto ran back to her friends.

Everyone watched one guy jump down and continue falling. Suddenly, Kyuto grabbed Gon's hand and jumped down with him. They both smiled as Killua,Yomi,Kurapika,Elizabeth and Leorio followed them. They all grabbed onto the same thread. There was so much people on it that it eventually started to wear. "We're not going to last up here much longer." Yomi said to Gon who had his focus on the egg's below.

Just before the Thread wore out, Gon yelled "Now!" and let go of the thread with his friends and the other Applicant's followed behind him.

"These egg's are delicious!" Kyuto said taking another bite. "I can see why they're called Dream Eggs." Kurapika said. "This is what we Gourmet Hunter's live for. The excitement of finding and using these ingredients." Menchi said.

** A/N: Thanks for reading! Like I said before, I'm going to try to update ASAP. But with the reading assignment and such. I'm thinking of getting a picture of the three girls as the Cover, I'll have to ask Hikari about that .**


	4. Chapter 4

"That's Not what she wants!" Gon yelled as his voice echoed a bit. "Silence!" A tall man with silver hair and piercings yelled at them. "I can't believe you used her, for something like this!" Yomi yelled with tears in her eyes.

Yomi was awoken by a metallic smell. 'It was just a dream' She thought sitting up and looking around the room. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was dark but she could vaguely see everyones faces. Leorio, Kurapika and Elizabeth were laying next to eachother in a corner of the room, although it seems that Elizabeth and Kurapika were close to eachother. She couldn't see Kyuto, Gon or Killua in the room. 'Did they leave to eat?' Yomi thought standing up and walking to the door quietly.

As she peered out to the Hallway the metallic smell grew stronger. She slowly closed the door and walked down the hall. Yomi looked out the windows as she passed by them. 'All those lights look so pretty' She thought.

* * *

She wasn't paying attention to the where she was walking, because she tripped over in something and fell on her butt. "What the?" she said looking at the red puddle she had slipped in. 'Blood?' she thought to herself sniffing it. Cringing her nose, she stood up and looked at the two dead bodies. 'Who could have done this?' she thought trying to get the blood off of herself. Yomi didn't want people to think she did it, so she ran down the hall and away from the bodies. She heard a crash.

Yomi saw an open door, she ran to it and peered inside. Kyuto and Gon were launching themselves at Chairman Netero. "You'll never get the ball off me at this rate." He said pushing Gon aside to avoid Kyuto's attack. You could see Gon's Jacket in the corner of the room next to Kyuto's Jacket and hat. 'Get the ball? Are they playing some sort of game?' She thought searching the room for a certain boy. 'Killua isn't there?' she thought to herself.

As much as she hated it, the smell of blood stained her, you could smell it all over. In her hair, on her clothes, and even on her arms and legs. Her head snapped up as she heard a "I can smell blood." from Gon. She saw him sniff the air and turn his head to the door. "Yomi?" Gon innocently said as Kyuto and Netero's attention hit the door. "What happened?!" Kyuto said rushing to the door and grabbing Yomi's arm. "Nothing." Yomi replied as Gon followed Kyuto to her side. "Then why are you covered in blood?" Kyuto asked. "A few guys were murdered back there, i noticed you guys were gone so i went looking, and i tripped over one of the bodys and..." Yomi said looking at herself and grabbing her dress. "Are you sure you weren't hurt?" Gon asked. Kyuto nodded. "Where's Killua?" Yomi asked quickly. "He went to bed." Kyuto said raising an eyebrow. Yomi nodded and waved goodbye as she went back to her room.

When she opened the door quietly, she allowed her eyes to adjust before searching the room for Killua. Once she found the white haired boy, she tip-toed over to where he was sleeping and layed down next to him.

* * *

The air-ship landed and all the Applicant's retreated onto the roof of a pillar-looking building. After an explanation of the rules and the 0bjective, Everyone was searching for a way of getting down. One guy attempted to climb down, But he just ended up being lunch for a few birds. Elizabeth noticed Yomi and Kyuto whispering to eachother. "What are you two upto?" Elizabeth asked as she aproached them. Kyuto giggled then said "I thought you sneezed while you were on your period last night." Elizabeth and Yomi's eyes widened, Yomi then blushed furiously. "KYUTO!" Yomi yelled giving her a noogie. Kyuto was laughing as Elizabeth tried to pry Kyuto from Yomi's grasp. "Elizabeth! Kyuto! Yomi!" The girls heard their names being called.

Gon was waving for them to come over to him. He turned away for what seemed like a mere second, only to turn back to see that they had dissapeared. "Where did they go?" Gon asked as he looked around for them. "Those idiots fell thru a trap door." Killua sighed. Killua wasn't in a very good mood, he had awoken this morning to find that a Little Blonde Girl hand snuck her way to his side last night. She was clinging to his arm, and as much as it frustrated him, he Actually liked it. "Kurapika?" Gon said as he watched Kurapika walk over to the spot that the three girls had last been seen.

"Something caught my eye." Kurapika said as he picked a few things up. "Two of them dropped their phones." He said showing the group. One IPhone had a pink case with silver and black sequins on it, at the bottom in bold black letters it said 'E.H' The other one had a red and white case nearly completely covered in glitter, at the bottom it said 'Y.K' "What are those letters at the bottom?" Gon asked as he pointed to the phones in Kurapika's hands.

"Initials." Killua said grabbing the white and red one. "Y.K, I don't know her last name, But this is Yomi's. I might as well give it to her." Killua sighed shrugging. "E.H, Elizabeth Higurashi." Kurapika said putting the phone in his bag. "Me and Killua found four trap doors!" Gon shouted excitedly as he ran to the area he stood orginially.

* * *

Kyuto rubbed her rear as she sat up. "Where are we?" She asked standing up. "We fell from the ground." Elizabeth said helping Yomi up. "It's a roof to us now." Yomi said looking up. "Look!" Kyuto said as she pointed to a table with four watches on it. The three girls ran to the table to investigate. "Why is there four?" Yomi asked putting a watch on. "There are four of us, isn't there?" Came a voice from the shadows. The girls froze as they slowly turned around.

Hisoka slowly stepped out of the shadows. "Hisoka-san!" Kyuto said excitedly. Hisoka smiled at the suprise on Elizabeth and Yomi's faces. "I told you i made a friend Yomi!" Kyuto said sticking her tongue out. "Hisoka-san! We're going to pass easily if you're coming with us! I bet your a strong guy!" Kyuto said excitedly and she threw him the last watch. Hisoka's smile grew even wider as he aproached them. Yomi and Elizabeth were smart enough to sense the creepy vibes from Hisoka. They stayed their distance while Kyuto wouldn't shut up. After the rules were explained to them, they entered a large room.

Suddenly, a few doors opened and men flooded in. "Defeat all of these men, then you may proceed." Came a voice. "1 on 1?" Kyuto asked. "You may fight however you like." The voice said again.

"The loser is the one who dies." Kyuto said. Hisoka and the girls agreed, so it began.

Hisoka was quite suprised at the three girls fighting skills. Elizabeth was doing hand to hand combat but she was also using her needles, Kyuto had a pocket knife that she used. Yomi knocked one of the poles that were holding the candles over, and used the pole as a weapon.

* * *

It didn't take long for the four to defeat all the men. The door opened and they went into the next room. The room they went into was dark. "Kyuto? Yomi?" Elizabeth said searching for her friends. She felt around the room helplessly until she finaly felt a switch. She slowly flicked the switch and the torches lit up. 'How did i end up in this hallway alone? She kept walking until it started getting foggy. 'Fog? Inside?' She thought as she kept walking.

Elizabeth froze when she saw a figure in the fog. The figure had short Blue hair and was wearing similar clothes to Elizabeth. 'Is that me?' She thought slowly walking to the figure. "It's funny isn't it?" She said. "Huh?" Elizabeth asked. "How they all expect you to do everything." The figure said turning around.

The girl with blue hair had red eyes and was smiling evilly. "W-Who are you?" Elizabeth asked trying to sound brave. "I'm You. I'm Yami." She said taking a step towards Elizabeth. (Random Note: Yami is Japanese for Darkness) "I'm your darkness, your hatred, your grief, pain, sadness and weakness." Yami said tilting her head. Elizabeth was trying to remain calm but Yami was getting closer to her. "Everyone expects everything from you, they expect the impossible. When Really, you want them all DEAD." Yami said walking circles around Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "You just want them all to die." Yami teased. "They Expect you to do EVERYTHING." "No. Stop." Elizabeth said covering her ears. "You miss them, don't you. Your Brothers and sister." Yami said as she leaned closer to Elizabeth. "Aki and Mona don't want you to come home. Their hoping that you fail miserabley. Your not qualified to get Onii-chan back." "Leave me alone!" Elizabeth yelled as tears started forming in her eyes. "You want to kill them." Yami said lifting Elizabeth's head up. "Kyuto and Yomi, they left you here. They don't care about you. They just want to complete their own goals." "Please, Leave me alone!" Elizabeth chocked out as tears streamed down her face. "Kurapika." Yami said. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked Yami in the eyes. "You want to kill him." Yami whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "You don't really care about him. He doesn't like you." Elizabeth stared at the ground, her hands returned to her sides. "Oh, i hit a nerve. Your just pathetic, your weak and you don't deserve to be with Him, or anyone." Yami said smirking.

"I said, Leave me ALONE!" Elizabeth yelled before hiting Yami in the stomach, only to have her dissapear into smoke. Elizabeth dried her tears and said "I don't want to kill them. You don't know me!" She ran down the hallway and put on a brave face.

* * *

"Did i get ditched again?" Kyuto yelled. "It's Taco Tuesday All over again!" She yelled before kicking something. Then all the lights turned on. "Another Freakin' Hallway?" Kyuto complained before yawning. She proceeded down the hallway before being met with some fog. She didn't mind the fog, A little fog didn't hurt anyone right? Kyuto hummed her favourite song and started walking slower. "Kyuto." She suddenly heard. She looked around until she saw a figure in the fog. "Who's there?" She asked calmly.

"Kyuto." The figure said again. The figure had a muscluar voice, so it must be a man. Kyuto walked closer to the figure standing in the fog.

Kyuto finally got close enough to see the figure's facial features and attire. He had black spikey hair, he was wearing a brown shirt that was barely visible because he had a white cloak on. "Old man, what's your name?" Kyuto asked inspecting him. "Names aren't needed. I'm Your Father, Kyuto." He said smiling. "Oh Really?" Kyuto asked teasingly. He Nodded. "What's your last Name old man?" Kyuto asked sticking her tongue out.

The man chuckled before saying "Freecss." "No way! Your pulling my leg." Kyuto said glaring at him. "Is there any reason why i would lie to you?" He said amusingly. Kyuto considered this for a moment. "Daddy?" She finally said getting closer to him. The figure chuckled as he patted his daughter on the head. "There's something really important that you must understand." He said crouching down to her level. Kyuto nodded as she whispered something into her ear.

Kyuto's eyes widened as she froze. Her father slowly stood up, and disspeared into the fog. She took a few moments to process the information given to her, to make sure she didn't mis-understand what he had said. Kyuto mumbled a few things to herself before charging down the hallway.

* * *

'Remain Calm' Yomi thought to herself as she searched the room helplessly for a light switch or anything that could allow her to see. She then felt her hand brush over something on the wall. Yomi then flicked a switch and the lights turned on. "Hello?" She half-shouted as her voice echoed. 'How in the world did we get seperated?' A Hallway came into sight.

The further down the hallway she got the thicker the fog got. She eventually saw a figure in the fog. "Hello?" She yelled for attention. Hoping it was Elizabeth, she ran towards the figure.

"Excuse Me!" Yomi yelled as the fog cleared. She could now make out the figures features. It was a blonde woman, wearing a crimson dress with pink outlines. She had grey eyes. 'She looks familiar' Yomi thought walking towards the woman. "Excuse Me?" Yomi said once again. The woman finally took notice of Yomi. "Who are you?" Yomi asked as she stood right infront of the woman. "Is that you, Yomi?" The woman's voice was sweet and kind. "Yes?" Yomi answered unsure. "You look so grown up." The lady kindly said smiling at Yomi. "Have we met before?" Yomi asked confused.

"Of course, I doubt you would remember me though. You were only just a baby." She said patting Yomi softly. "I don't remember meeting you." Yomi said furrowing her brow in confusion. "It's not your fault, I'm the one who abandoned you." She said, her expression changing to sad. "Abandon?" Yomi questioned.

"I think it's time you know, You've grown into a fine young lady" She said sweetly. "Know what?" Yomi asked, once again. The lady leaned in and whispered to Yomi.

Yomi bit her lip. The information that the lady had given her, wasn't very shocking, it was just something unusual. Now she had known the truth, there was no turning back now. 'I have to let him know' Yomi thought. She snapped back to reality as she looked around her for the woman. She was no where to be found, shrugging and having had her curiosity satisfied, she ran ahead to find her friends.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy a lot lately, With homework and stuff, ya know? I'm going on vacation soon, for about a week or two? But, I'll update ASAP when I get back. I have a HUGE Assignment due in a few weeks, So I'm working my butt off trying to get it finished. Being a B+ Student isn't easy xD. I'm aiming for A's this time, So I'm trying my best. Once Again, Sorry!**

**Lani0108: Thanks for the review! Oh and, There will be Killua x Yomi moment's in the future. Killua's being cold to Yomi because He's such a Tsundere! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth walked into the room silently and swiftly. Hisoka was the only other person around. She quickly rushed over to the corner of the room opposit to Hisoka. She sat down and hugged her knees. She was too busy thinking, that she didn't even notice the wound on Hisoka's shoulder. "Elizabeth, Applicant #360, is the second to pass the Third Phase. Total time, 7 hours and 3 minutes." The moniter called.

Only Minutes later, did Kyuto come out the door. "Kyuto, Applicant #359, is the third to pass the Third Phase. Total time, 7 hours and 8 minutes." The moniter said. She spotted Hisoka first, so she went over to him and asked him about his wound. "Hisoka-san! How did you get hurt?" She asked innocently. "That's a secret." He answered Smiling. Kyuto nodded and got her phone out of her pocket. 'Still HOURS to go.' she thought sighing. Kyuto looked around the room and spotted Elizabeth in the corner with her knee's covering her face.

"Lizzy, You okay?" Kyuto asked softly as she knelt next to Elizabeth. "Leave me to think." She mumbled. "Lizzy." Kyuto said worried. Elizabeth stuck her head up and made eye contact with Kyuto. "I said leave me to THINK." She half-shouted. "Okay Okay! Sorry!" Kyuto said getting up quickly. "If you need anything, I'll be over there." She said walking away quickly. 'You don't like Elizabeth when she's angry. Come to think of it, She's rarely ever been angry.' Kyuto thought sitting near Hisoka as she got her phone out and fidgeted with it.

Minute's later, Yomi showed up. "Yomi, Applicant #361, is the Fourth to pass the Third Phase. Total time, 7 hours and 12 minutes." The moniter called. She ran straight over to Kyuto. "Kyuto! I have MAJOR News." She said panting. "What is it? What is it? SPILL." She said jumping up and down. Yomi quickly whispered to Kyuto. "NO WAY." She yelled. Everyone in the room looked at her. Kyuto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

Yomi and Kyuto sat down. "I also found something out." Kyuto said putting on her poker face. "It turns out..." Kyuto stopped half-way to build up the suspense. Kyuto looked around before leaning in towards Yomi and Whispering. "Woah." Yomi said with a poker face.

"I guess we both learnt some important stuff." Kyuto said crossing her arms. "What about Lizzy?" Yomi said. Kyuto looked at the corner where Elizabeth was still sitting. Yomi stood up and took a few steps towards her. "Yomi! She's angry!" Kyuto called out. "Mhmm." She replied slowly walking towards Elizabeth.

Yomi sat down next to Elizabeth. "Hey." She said turning to Elizabeth. After a few moments of Silence, Yomi asked "You feelin' alright?" Yomi put her hand on Elizabeth's back. "Do you want to talk about it? If you do-" She was cut off by Elizabeth grabbing Yomi's shoulder. "Leave me to think." Elizabeth's tone was ice cold. "Lizzy." Yomi pleaded. "Leave me to think, ALONE." She said again. "You're obviously hurt! I'm not going to leave you alone." Yomi said grabbing Elizabeth's hand.

Yomi waited a few minutes. When she got no response she just sat there holding Lizzy's hand. Kyuto walked over and sat next to Yomi. They chatted for a few hours and ended up talking about iphone apps. "Robot Unicorn?" Yomi asked. "Who doesn't have that game?" Kyuto said while getting her phone out from her bag. Her phone cover was a big green rubber monkey. She turned her phone on and showed Yomi the game. "You should get it." Kyuto said motioning to Yomi's bag. Yomi un-zipped her bag and searched through it.

"I-It's not in here..." Yomi said with a worried expression. "Did ya lose it?" Kyuto asked. "I DON'T KNOW, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT IS." Yomi yelled. "WELL, I DIDN'T LOSE MINE. INSTEAD OF YELLING, YOU SHOULD BE SEARCHING!" Kyuto shouted back. "WHY DON'T YOU STOP YELLING AT ME AND HELP ME LOOK." Yomi screamed. "WHY DO THEY ADVERTISE TOILET PAPER, WHO IS NOT BUYING THAT STUFF?" Kyuto shouted. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Yomi asked. "I HAVE NO IDEA." Kyuto answered, still yelling. "WHY ARE WE YELLING IF THE ARGUMENT IS OVER?" Yomi asked. "TALKING IS FOR THE WEAK, JUST LIKE SLEEP!" Kyuto yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED SLEEP." Yomi asked. "CAN WE STOP NOW? MY VOICE HURTS." Kyuto yelled. "WILL BOTH OF YOU GIRLS STOP YELLING?" Hanzo yelled from the background. "WE'RE SO SORRY MR. NINJA DUDE." Both the girls yelled.

"I can't believe i lost my phone!" Yomi said as she tipped all the contents off her bag out. "It'll turn up soon." Kyuto assured her. "How do you know that?" Yomi asked. "It's logic, remember when I lost my favourite pair of polka dot socks?" Kyuto said while glancing up at Yomi from her phone. "They showed up the very next day, When i completely forgot about them." "You better be right!" Yomi said packing all her stuff back in her bag. "Woman, When am i wrong?" Kyuto teased.

Hours Later, Kyuto's phone was nearly dead, so she decided to play poker with Hisoka and some guy with needles sticking out of him. Yomi had falled asleep next to Elizabeth, still holding her hand.

"What's it been, like 2 freakin days already!" Kyuto said dramatically falling on the floor. "When are they gonna get here?" Yomi asked nervously swaying her body. "I really wanna see them again, i have so much to tell them!" Kyuto complain crossing her arms. "Well, they still have about a day to finish." Yomi assured. "Yeah, but knowing them, they should have made it here by now!" Kyuto half-shouted. "We'll find somethong to occupy ourselves with, time will fly past and they will be here before we know it!" Yomi suggested. Kyuto raised an eyebrow.

Yomi looked through her bag and brought out a folder. "I know what we can do." She said opening the bright red folder. The folder was filled with pictures, and pencils. "Our old drawing folder. I can't believe you brought it with us." Kyuto said grabbing a clean sheet of paper and a few pens. "I couldn't leave it behind." Yomi said looking through all the pictures. There were ones they each did, and ones they drew and colored together.

"Kyuto, did you draw this?" Yomi asked after a few minutes of silence. "Which one?" Kyuto asked still drawing. "The one with the lightning and the fire?" Yomi asked. "What?" Kyuto asked confused. Yomi showed her the picture. It was a girl that had hair that was half black and half white in plats. She had piercing red eyes and lightning in one hand and fire in the other. The girl was wearing a blue singlet and black tights. She also had on grey boots. "Woah. Did you draw that?" Kyuto asked gazing at the picture. "No, thats why i was asking you!" Yomi said also staring at the picture. "Maybe Lizzy drew it?" Kyuto suggest shrugging before going back to her picture.

"Well, she can draw really good Anime." Yomi agreed. "This looks familiar though." "Meh. Look what I'm drawing!" Kyuto said putting up her paper. "You're drawing Gon?" Yomi said suprised. "Yeah!" Kyuto said going back to her drawing. "That's just creepy." Yomi said looking through the drawings again. Kyuto stuck her tongue out.

"5 minutes." Yomi said nervously. "They have to make it!" Kyuto said glancing at all the doors. Yomi was worried ans she started fidgeting with her fingers. "I am gonig to spin until they get here!" Kyuto half-shouted as she started stretching. "Why?" Yomi asked still fidgeting. Kyuto started spining around really fast while she remained in one spot. "Go Go Go Go!" Yomi said jumping up and down. "I CAN FEEL THE ADRENALINE!" Kyuto yelled as she giggled and spun faster. "GO GO GO!" Yomi yelled louder. "HALLELUJAH!" Kyuto screamed as she started to loose her footing.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M SPINNING SO FAST, THAT I COULD FLY LIKE, RIGHT NOW." Kyuto screamed as she started throwing her arms in the air and flapping them. "3 Minutes." the Moniter called. "Damn! Where are they?" Yomi said as she kept trying to distract herself with Kyuto. Just then, a door opened. A guy wearing a green shirt and his clothes were scratched and messed up. "Made it in time..." He said before collapsing. "He's dead." A guy in a blue shirt said. "The Fool. Better to live and try again, than to pass and die." A man in a yellow shirt said. "Are they brothers?" Yomi asked the spinning Kyuto. "I HAVE NO FLIPPIN IDEA. ALL I KNOW IS THAT I'M SO HIGH! HAHA!" Kyuto said spinning faster than before. "One Minute remains." The moniter called.

"Looks like it'll just be the 22 here." Someone said. Then, a door opened. "Please be them! Please be them!" Yomi said crossing her fingers and she slowly walked over to the door and closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of an opening door to stop.

3 pairs of shoes were heard clicking on the ground before the Moniter called "Kurapika, Applicant #404, is the twenty-third to pass. Killua, Applicant #99, is the twenty-fourth to pass. Gon, Applicant #405, is the twenty-fifth to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty nine minutes." "My Butt hurts!" Killua complained. "I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path." "Thirty seconds remain." The moniter called.

"That was really close." Gon said smiling. "My hands are covered with blisters." Kurapika said looking at his hands. Kyuto stopped spinning and turned to where Yomi was standing. "Leorio, Applicant #403, is the twenty-sixth to pass. Tonpa, Applicant #16 is the twenty-seventh to pass. Total time, Seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes." the Moniter said. "YOU GUYS MADE IT!" Yomi screamed running to Gon and hugging him. "Sorry we took so long!" Gon said smiling. Yomi then quickly hugged Kurapika and then she went straight to Killua. Killua blushed slightly as he tried to pry her off. "GON GON GON GON!" Kyuto yelled as she dizzily tried to run upto him, instead she made it half-way until she realized that she left her drawing of him back in the corner of the room. She ran back and grabbed it then ran straight to Gon.

"Looky! I drew you!" Kyuto said smiling as she gave Gon the drawing. "Woah! This is great! Thanks Kyuto!" Gon said before she gave him a hug. 'Only if you knew.' Kyuto thought. "Thank GOD!" Yomi said squeezing Killua even tighter. "Hey! Stop it already!" Killua half-shouted trying to get her off. "You can't make us wait 72 hours and not expect a hug!" Yomi said. "Really? You guys finished so quickly?" Gon asked shocked. "Yep!" Kyuto said sticking her tongue out. "How?" Kurapika asked. "I didn't expect 3 little _Girls _to finish so quickly. I bet you cheated." Tonpa said raising an eye-brow. "We didn't cheat you moron!" Yomi said punching Tonpa's arm angrily. Killua raised an eyebrow at this. 'Maybe she wasn't as goody goody as I thought.'

"The third phase of the Exam is over!" The moniter called. "Twenty-seven applicants passed, one died."

"How did you guys pass?" Killua asked. "Well, we kinda fell through one of the trap doors, and well..." Yomi said looking down at the floor. "We had to finish the phase with Hisoka-san!" Kyuto half-shouted as Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio and Tonpa looked utterly shocked. "What?" Kyuto asked clearly confused. "You got stuck in a room with that Psycho?" Leorio asked. "Psycho? He isn't a psycho?" Kyuto said confused.

As everyone else talked, Kurapika noticed that Elizabeth wasn't with the group. "Where's Elizabeth?" Kurapika asked. Kyuto shrugged and continued to talk to Gon and Killua. Yomi singled herself from the group and motioned for Kurapika to follow her. "She's really upset." Yomi said sighing. "What happened?" Kurapika asked concerned. "I don't know, but i think it has something to do with when we got seperated." Yomi said. "When we were close to finishing Trick Tower, we all got seperated. Judging by what Kyuto told me, and by what i expirienced. She went through something emotional. I was confronted by my birth mother and Kyuto found out who her dad was."

"How is that possible?" Kurapika asked slightly confused. "They were probabley just hallucinations, but they did tell the truth." Yomi said biting her lip. Kurapika nodded. "I see. What do you think she encountered?" Kurapika asked. "Maybe her dad, or one of her brothers." Yomi asnwered. "You can talk to her if you like. Just be alert." Yomi said. "Why?" Kurapika asked as he followed Yomi. "She's kinda angry, she might just lash out. So be careful." Yomi said as she got to the Corner where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Lizzy." Yomi said softly. Yomi bent over and put her hands on her knees. "Do you want to talk?" Yomi got no response. "She hasn't eaten since we entered the tower." Yomi said to Kurapika.

"Lizzy. Kurapika's here." Yomi said. Yomi waited a few seconds, then she extended her arm and tried to comfort Elizabeth. But, Before Yomi could touch her, Elizabeth swiftly grabbed Yomi's wrist. "What is it that you want from me?" Elizabeth asked as she slowly lifted up her head.

Elizabeth's eyes were red and puffy, her nose was slightly red and she looked pale. You could see that she was crying only moments before. "Elizabeth. Tell us what's wrong." Kurapika said with a determined face. Elizabeth slowly turned to face Kurapika. "Kurapika?" She said slowly. He nodded. "Dammit." Elizabeth mumbled as she slowly got up. She still had a firm grip on Yomi's wrist. "Lizzy are you okay?" Yomi asked. "What happened when we got seperated?" "Nothing." Elizabeth asnwered.

Kurapika grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders softly. He turned her around so she could look him in the eyes. "Eliz-, Lizzy." He said. 'He called me by my nick name?' Elizabeth thought as she gazed into Kurapika's eyes.

"If you don't tell us, we can't help you." He said worried. Elizabeth looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Kurapika look at Yomi. Yomi understood, she nodded and went to go find Gon and Killua.

"What happened?" Kurapika asked softly. "Stuff." She answered. "Lizzy, Please." Kurapika begged. Elizabeth looked him in the eyes. "I saw..." Elizabeth started. Kurapika gently gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Myself." She asnwered. "How?" Kurapika asked. "I saw me. An evil me." Elizabeth said as her voice broke a bit. "What did she say?" Kurapika asked. "She told me things. Horrible things. She said that I wasn't good enough to have friends. She said that I wasn't fit to help my family." Elizabeth said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Where's Lizzy?" Kyuto asked while she was in the middle of giving Gon a noogie. "With Kurapika." Yomi said sticking her tongue out. "Ooooooooohhhhhh. I get it now!" Kyuto said as she smiled slyly. "What do you 'get' exactly?" Yomi asked raising an eyebrow. "Elizabeth is with her 'Boyfriend'!" Kyuto said letting go of Gon. "Boyfriend?" Gon said innocently. "Yeah Gon. Their boyfriend and girlfriend because their in _Love_!" Kyuto teased sticking her tongue out. Yomi's eye twitched. Killua looked pretty confused as well. "Kyuto, it's not like that." Yomi said sighing. "Their dating?" Killua asked confused. "No." Yomi said. "But she just said-" Killua got cut off by Yomi. "It's not like that. He's comforting her, because he's a **Good Friend**." Yomi said patting Kyuto's head.

Elizabeth told Kurapika everything. She just wanted scream out all her problems. After she was done ranting, Kurapika just smiled. Elizabeth wiped the tears out of her eyes. "What?" She asked pouting. "Lizzy, How could you ever think that we would leave you? We're your friends and you're ours, and you can _save_ your family. You're smart and strong, i believe you can do it." Kurapika said sweetly. "Kurapika." Elizabeth said. "Yes?" He asked. Elizabeth quickly wrapped her arms around Kurapika. "Thank you." She said as he returned the hug.

"I thought you said they weren't Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Kyuto said pointing to Kurapika and Elizabeth. "They aren't!" Yomi repeated. "Then why are they hugging?" Kyuto asked slyly.

"Kyu-" Yomi was interupted by Kyuto running straight over to Kurapika and Elizabeth. "Hey! Don't go too far! She's only 15!" Kyuto half-shouted. Everyone's eyes widened. As soon as Kurapika and Eliabeth knew what Kyuto meant, they seperated quickly. "Kyuto!" Yomi stomped over to her dark-haired friend. "Way to ruin the MOMENT!" She said hitting her across the head. "Ouch! It's true though! You said they weren't dating but it's true!" Kyuto said as she glared at Yomi while rubbing her head. Elizabeth blushed furiously as Kurapika was speechless. "I don't- I just- Whats happening?" Kurapika stuttered as a blush formed on his face.

"N-Nothing was happening!" Elizabeth shouted as she walked over to grab her stuff. Kyuto raised an eyebrow as Killua just walked over to Gon. "Killua." Gon asked. "Hmm?" Killua said as she turned to Gon. "Where they hugging?" He asked. "Yeah." Killua answered. The two boys watched Kyuto and Yomi argue, they also saw to blushing teen's awkwardly trying to talk as if nothing happened. "Why?" Gon asked. Killua blushed slightly upon asnwering "I don't know." "Okay." Gon said.

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading! I haven't uploaded in a few weeks, I apologize for that! :3 I've been going through some emotional stuff for awhile now. I didn't actually think it would affect my writing style. I'm sorry if it affected the mood of this chapter a bit. I actually found out that I'm moving to a whole new country. It's kinda depressing, I'm leaving all my friends and Family, But my parent's say its for the best. Anyways! R&R! My school Holidays are coming up in a week! So you can be expecting about 2 or 4 chapters during that 1 week period of those Holidays! **

**My other story 'My Little Brother' Isn't going to continue for awhile still. I'm still on a Hiatus for that story, I'm having a major writers-block and I just don't know how that story is going to continue. Cliff Hanger? XD**

**In 5 weeks, I'm going to The Gold Coast for my Auntie's wedding. We're spending a week there. :3 I'll probabley take a few days off when I get back, but after that little rest, The show shall go on! Sorry for the Rant. :3**

**~Love Peachie.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Will the first person come forward?" The man with spiky purple hair and glasses said as he gestured to a box with arrows on it.

Hisoka was first. Next up was Elizabeth. She drew her card slowly. Next up was the wierd pin guy, Then Kyuto. Hanzo was next and straight after him was Yomi. Time went pretty quick as everyone grabbed a card from the box.

When it was Kurapika's turn, Elizabeth gave him a hopeful look as they nodded at eachother before he walked off. Killua went after Yomi patted his head which, in return she got a glare from him. "Your turn Gonny-poo!" Kyuto said hugging Gon quickly before he went to grab his card.

"Everyone has a card? Then, remove the seal from your card. The card indecates your target." The man said. Everyone removed the seal from their cards as told. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she quickly looked up to look at everyones Badges. She wasn't quick enough, because everyone had already hid their badges. "Listen Carefully! Your target's ID tag is worth three points. Your own ID is worth three points. Everyone else's ID is worth one point. You need six points to advance to the final stage. So while on Zevil Island, You must gather enough ID tags to make up six points." The man said slyly.

* * *

A woman with orange hair was going on about how good everyone did during the previous phase. "The battle has already begun." Kurapika said. "Yeah, everyone's removed their ID tags, and hid them." Leorio answered casually. "Well, your free to do as you like, for the next two hours. Please enjoy the boat ride!" The orange haired woman shouted as she walked away.

"You aren't my target." Leorio said to Kurapika. "But, If you were, I'd show no mercy." "Obviously, it would be the same for you." Kurapika said giving him a side-ways glance. "A-Am I your target?!" Leorio panicked. "I was speaking hypothetically." Kurapika said amused before walking away. Just then, Elizabeth approached Leorio. "Leorio-san." Elizabeth said. "It's just Leorio." Leorio said glancing at her. "Okay." Elizabeth said while fidgeting with her fingers. To Leorio, she seemed really nervous. "Something on your mind?" He asked. "Actually, quite a lot of things." She said. "If you wanna talk about it, I'm right here." He said now staring at her.

"Firstly, is it possible for Boats to crash?" She asked nervously looking him in the eye. "Crash?" He questioned. "Yeah, like if the boat went too fast, and we end up crashing into the island? Or if we crashed into another boat." Elizabeth said biting her lip. "Possibley." He said noticing that the answer he had given, only made her more nervous. "Well, it's not like they hired people who can't drive a boat." He said trying to calm her down. "Oh, okay." She said with a sigh of relief. "One more thing." "Hmm?" He replied yawning slightly. "Who's your target?" She asked seriously.

Leorio hesitated before answering in a low voice "#246." "#246, Ponzu. I heard she uses gases." Elizabeth was looking in different directions. "How did you know that?" Leorio asked a bit suprised. "Tonpa-san. If he's going to stick around, might as well get some information out of him, right?" Elizabeth answered smiling at Leorio. "Who's your target?" He asked looking into her blue eyes. "You don't really want to know." She answered while clutching her card. "It's only fair, I told you mine." Leorio said. Elizabeth nodded. "Your #403 right?" She asked, earning a nod from him. "You're not going to like this." She said slowly handing the card to him. His eyes widened as he stared at the number on her card. "Woah, Your kidding?" He said handing it back to her. "I only wish, what am i going to do?" She asked putting it in her pocket. "Just, keep it a secret, all you have to do is get 6 points right? So just get three other ID tags." Leorio said watching the Blue-Haired teenage girl bite her lip. "I don't like lieing." She said. "It's not lieing, you just don't _tell_ anyone." Leorio suggested. "Okay." Elizabeth finally gave in. She was thankful for having a good friend like Leorio. Thing's between her and Kurapika were kinda awkward, so having someone to talk to is nice. Elizabeth smiled at Leorio. Leorio blushed slightly when he saw that smile.

"I have one question." Leorio said as Elizabeth looked him in the eyes. "Are you with Kurapika?" "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked in slight confusion. "Are you and Kurapika _together_?" Leorio asked again. Elizabeth's eyes widened before she said "No no no! We're just friends." "Good. I still have a chance." He said before taking a step forward. Elizabeth looked confused. "Later, kid." He said before pating Elizzbeth's head and leaving. Elizabeth rubbed her head softly. 'Kid?' she thought.

* * *

Kyuto was talking to Gon and Yomi. "And then I called her Gregor!" Kyuto said laughing. Yomi cracked up laughing, but Gon didn't get it. Killua then walked up to where they were sitting and sat next to Gon. "Heyo!" Kyuto greeted him. "By the way." Killua said as he reached into his pocket and tossed Yomi her phone. "MY FREAKIN PHONE!" She yelled hugging her phone. "Where did you find it!?" Yomi asked still hugging her phone. "You left it behind when you fell through a trap door at trick tower." Killua asnwered.

"Wait, Where's Lizzy's phone?" Kyuto asked. Killua shrugged as Elizabeth came to them. "Lizzy!" Kyuto shouted as leant against the wall next to them. "Killua found my phone!" Yomi shouted as she started dancing with her phone. "I still can't find mine." Elizabeth Sighed as she saw a certain blonde boy come around the corner. "I know! I'll just call your number, and we should hear your phone ring!" Kyuto explained dialing a number.

Kurapika stopped infront of the group. He opened his mouth to say something when RING RING. He froze. RING RING. "It sounds like its ringing near us!" Kyuto said standing up and looking around. RING RING. Kyuto walked around trying to find Elizabeth's phone. She ended up standing right next to Kurapika. RING RING. "It's coming from you." Kyuto whispered to Kurapika. Kurapika had on a poker face as put his hands on his bag. "Do you have my phone?" Elizabeth asked stepping towards Kurapika.

Kurapika still had on his poker face as the phone kept ringing. Elizabeth leaned in closer to Kurapika. He blushed a little bit and grabbed her phone out of his bag. She slowly took the phone out of his hands and declined the call. Elizabeth gripped her phone and look at the black screen. "She might be angry. She is TERRIFYING when she's in a bad mood." Kyuto whispered to Kurapika, causing him to tense up. "No wait, Nevermind. She's never been mad before." Kyuto said with a confused expression cloaking her face. "Are you mad?" Kyuto asked Lizzy. She didn't get a response as Lizzy just walked away silently. "I think you pissed her off." Kyuto said shrugging. "Kyuto." Yomi sighed. "She's never been angry." "Yeah she has!" Kyuto said still confused. "When?" Yomi asked interested.

"That one time when we were at the park. Like 7 years ago." Kyuto said smiling. "Oh thats right!" Yomi said. "What did she get angry over?" Killua asked ingaging in the conversation. "This boy tried to bully Kyuto and I. Even though we weren't friends for very long, she still got really angry." Yomi said. "She beat the SNOT outta that brat!" Kyuto said swinging her arms around. Gon smiled as Kyuto's arm swung past his face barely missing his cheek.

**A/N: Hey Guys. I haven't been feeling my best lately. Well, emotionally. I'm done nearly all of my big projects and I have plenty of time to continue this story, It's just a fact of how I'm feeling about getting on my computer. Like I said, I've been feeling pretty bad and I noticed that my mood when I wrote the last chapter kinda affected it. I don't want my story to start twisting into what I'm feeling. Not many people are depending on this story, so I'm just gonna update it in my free time. I can't expect everyone to LOVE my stories right? I will continue with this story, I'll just be updating a lot less. I know this chapter is kind of short, I figured I might as well use what I have now, or I was never gonna get to it. I'm so Sorry guys. **

**hmm: Yeah, I get where your coming from. My stories aren't exactly perfect, and they may not fit your standards. But I posted this story because I love it. I enjoy writing it and its fun to write. I can't expect everyone to like my stories and I certainly don't expect everyone to review and follow my story. I'm new to this site and I have not yet learned the ways of creating interesting and attention-grabbing stories. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to keep this story.**


End file.
